


Little One

by tatygirl90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a new person in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the harry100 on DW and cross-posted to my LJ and DW.

He couldn’t believe it. He was a father.

Harry looked down at the tiny human in his arms. It didn’t seem real that he had helped create this little one. Suddenly the baby boy opened his eyes and looked into his own. They were hazel, exactly like Ginny’s.

“He has your eyes,” he said to her.

She smiled at him and beckoned him to her. He came forward and placed the baby into her arms. She looked beautiful holding his son.

“I was thinking we could name him James after your father,” she said.

“That would be perfect,” he said.


End file.
